The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus in which combustible matter is gasified in a fluidized-bed furnace, and the resulting combustible gas and fine particles are burned at high temperature in a melt combustion furnace, and the resulting ash is melted therein.
In recent years, it has been demanded to reduce the volume of wastes, e.g. municipal refuse, waste plastics, etc., which are generated in large amounts, by incineration, and to effectively use heat recovered from such incineration. Since ash resulting from incineration of waste matter generally contains harmful heavy metals, it is necessary to take some measures, e.g. solidification of the heavy metal component, to dispose of the burned ash by reclaiming. To cope with these problems, JP-B2-62-35004 (Japanese Patent Application Post-Examination Publication, KOKOKU) proposes a method of and apparatus for burning solid matter. In the proposed combustion method, a solid material is thermally decomposed in a fluidized-bed pyrolysis furnace, and pyrolysis products, that is, a combustible gas and particles, are introduced into a cyclone combustion furnace, in which the combustible component is burned at high intensity by pressurized air, and the ash is caused to collide with the wall surface by swirl and thus be melted. The molten ash flows down on the wall surface, and the resulting molten slag drops from a discharge opening into a water chamber where it is solidified.
The method disclosed in JP-B2-62-35004 suffers, however, from the disadvantage that, since the entire fluidized bed is in an actively fluidized state, a large amount of unreacted combustible component is carried to the outside of the furnace with the combustible gas produced in the furnace. Therefore, high gasification efficiency cannot be obtained. Further, gasification materials usable in fluidized-bed furnaces have heretofore been small coal having a particle diameter in the range of from 0.5 mm to 3 mm, and finely-crushed waste matter of several millimeters in size. Gasification material that is larger in size than the above will obstruct fluidization; gasification material that is smaller in size than the above will be carried to the outside of the furnace with the combustible gas as an unreacted combustible component without being completely gasified. Accordingly, the conventional fluidized-bed furnaces necessitate previously crushing a gasification material and making the resulting particles uniform in size by using a crusher or the like as a pretreatment which is carried out before the gasification material is cast into the furnace. Thus, gasification materials which do not fall within a predetermined particle diameter range cannot be used, and the yield must be sacrificed to some extent.
To solve the above-described problem, JP-A-2-147692 (Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure, KOKAI) proposes a fluidized-bed gasification method and fluidized-bed gasification furnace. In the fluidized-bed gasification method disclosed in this publication, the furnace has a rectangular horizontal cross-sectional configuration, and the mass velocity of a fluidizing gas jetted out upwardly into the furnace from the central portion of the furnace bottom is set lower than the mass velocity of a fluidizing gas supplied from two side edge portions of the furnace bottom. The upward stream of the fluidizing gas is turned over to the central portion of the furnace at a position above each side edge portion of the furnace bottom. Thus, a moving bed in which a fluidized medium settles is formed in the central portion of the furnace, and a fluidized bed in which the fluidized medium is actively fluidized is formed in each side edge portion of the furnace. Combustible matter is supplied to the moving bed. The fluidizing gas is either a mixture of air and steam, or a mixture of oxygen and steam, and the fluidized medium is siliceous sand.
However, the method of JP-A-2-147692 has the following disadvantages:
(1) A gasification endothermic reaction and combustion reaction simultaneously take place in all the moving and fluidized beds. Accordingly, a volatile component, which is readily gasified, is burned at the same time as it is gasified, whereas, fixed carbon (char) and tar, which are difficult to gasify, are carried, as unreacted matter, to the outside of the furnace with the combustible gas produced in the furnace. Thus, no high gasification efficiency cannot be obtained.
(2) In a case where the combustible gas produced in the furnace is burned for use in a steam and gas turbine combined-cycle power generation plant, the fluidized-bed furnace must be of the pressurized type. In this case, however, since the furnace has a rectangular horizontal cross-sectional configuration, it is difficult to construct the furnace in the form of a pressurized furnace. Preferable gasification furnace pressure is determined by the application of the combustible gas produced. In a case where the gas is used as an ordinary gas for combustion, the furnace pressure may be of the order of several thousands of mmAq (millimeter of water). However, in a case where the combustible gas produced is used as a fuel for a gas turbine, the furnace pressure must be as high as several kgf/cm2. When the gas is used as a fuel for high-efficiency gasification combined-cycle power generation, a furnace pressure higher than ten-odd kgf/cm2 is suitably used.
In treatment of wastes such as municipal refuse, volumetric reduction by burning combustible refuse still plays an important role. In relation to incineration, there has recently been an increasing demand for environmental protection-type refuse treatment techniques, e.g. dioxin-control measures, techniques for making smoke dust harmless, improvements in energy recovery efficiency, etc. The rate of incineration of municipal refuse in Japan is about 100,000 tons/day, and energy recovered from such municipal refuse is equivalent to about 4% of the electric energy consumed in Japan. At present, the municipal refuse energy utilization factor is as low as about 10%. However, if the energy utilization factor can be increased, the rate of consumption of fossil fuel decreases correspondingly, so that it is possible to contribute to the prevention of global warming.
However, the existing incineration system involves the following problems:
{circle around (1)} The power generation efficiency cannot be increased because of the problem of corrosion by HCl.
{circle around (2)} Environmental pollution prevention equipment for controlling HCl, NOx, SOx, mercury, dioxins, etc. has become complicated, resulting increased in cost and space requirements.
{circle around (3)} There is an increasing tendency to install burned ash melting equipment on account of tightening of regulations, difficulty in ensuring a site for final disposal, and so forth. For this purpose, however, additional equipment must be constructed, and a great deal of electric power is consumed.
{circle around (4)} Costly equipment is needed to remove dioxins.
{circle around (5)} It is difficult to recover valuable metals.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems of the related art and to produce a combustible gas at high efficiency, which contains a large amount of combustible component, from combustible matter such as wastes, e.g. municipal refuse, waste plastics, etc., or combustible matter such as coal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of and apparatus for gasifying combustible matter, which are suitable for recovery of energy and which can readily produce a high-pressure combustible gas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a gasification and melt combustion method and apparatus which are capable of producing a combustible gas containing a large amount of combustible component and of melting the burned ash by the heat of the combustible gas produced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide combustible gas of a homogeneous gas containing char and tar with a sufficiently high calorific value to generate a high temperature of 1,300xc2x0 C. or higher by its own heat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gasification apparatus in which incombustible matter can be smoothly discharged therefrom without any problem.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gasification method and apparatus which enable valuable metals contained in waste matter to be recovered from a fluidized-bed furnace having a reducing atmosphere without being oxidized.
The present invention provides a method of gasifying combustible matter in a fluidized-bed furnace to produce a combustible gas. In the method of the present invention, the fluidized-bed furnace has an approximately circular horizontal cross-sectional configuration. A fluidizing gas which is supplied to the fluidized-bed furnace includes a central fluidizing gas which is supplied as an upward stream from the central portion of the bottom of the furnace to the inside of the furnace, and a peripheral fluidizing gas which is supplied as an upward stream from the peripheral portion of the furnace bottom to the inside of the furnace. The central fluidizing gas has a lower mass velocity than that of the peripheral fluidizing gas. The upward stream of fluidizing gas and fluidized medium in the upper part of the peripheral portion in the furnace is turned over or deflected to the central portion of the furnace by an inclined wall, thereby forming a moving bed, in which a fluidized medium (generally, siliceous sand) settles and diffuses, in the central portion of the furnace, and also forming a fluidized bed, in which the fluidized medium is actively fluidized, in the peripheral portion in the furnace, so that combustible matter which is supplied into the furnace is gasified to form a combustible gas while circulating, together with the fluidized medium, from the lower part of the moving bed to the fluidized bed and from the top of the fluidized bed to the moving bed. The oxygen content of the central fluidizing gas is set not higher than that of the peripheral fluidizing gas, and the temperature of the fluidized bed is maintained in a range of from 450xc2x0 C. to 650xc2x0 C.
In the present invention, the central fluidizing gas is one selected from three gases, i.e. steam, a gaseous mixture of steam and air, and air. The peripheral fluidizing gas is one selected from three gases, i.e. oxygen, a gaseous mixture of oxygen and air, and air.
Accordingly, there are nine ways of combining together the central and peripheral fluidizing gases, as shown in Table 1. An appropriate combination may be selected according to whether importance is attached to gasification efficiency or to economy.
In Table 1, combination No. 1 provides the highest gasification efficiency. However, since the amount of oxygen consumption is large, the cost is high. The gasification efficiency reduces, firstly, as the amount of oxygen consumption decreases, and secondly, as the amount of steam consumption decreases. In this case, the cost also reduces. Oxygen usable in the present invention may be high-purity oxygen. It is also possible to use low-purity oxygen which is obtained by using an oxygen enrichment membrane. Combination No. 9, which is a combination of air and air, is known as combustion air for conventional incinerators. In the present invention, the fluidized-bed furnace has a circular horizontal cross-sectional configuration, and therefore, the lower projected area of an inclined wall which is provided at the upper side of the peripheral portion in the furnace is larger than the lower projected area of an inclined wall which is used in a case where the fluidized-bed furnace has a rectangular horizontal cross-sectional area. Therefore, the flow rate of peripheral fluidizing gas can be increased, and hence the oxygen supply can be increased. Accordingly, the gasification efficiency can be increased.
Preferably, in the method of the present invention, the fluidizing gas further includes an intermediate fluidizing gas which is supplied to the inside of the furnace from an intermediate portion of the furnace bottom between the central and peripheral portions of the furnace bottom. The intermediate fluidizing gas has a mass velocity which is intermediate between the mass velocity of the central fluidizing gas and the mass velocity of the peripheral fluidizing gas. The intermediate fluidizing gas is one of two gases, i.e. a gaseous mixture of steam and air, and air. Accordingly, there are 18 ways of combining together the central, intermediate and peripheral fluidizing gases. The oxygen content is preferably set so as to increase gradually from the central portion to the peripheral portion of the furnace. There are 15 preferable combinations of gases as shown in Table 2.
An appropriate combination may be selected from among those shown in Table 2 according to whether importance is attached to gasification efficiency or to economy. In Table 2, combination No. 1 provides the highest gasification efficiency. However, since the amount of oxygen consumption is large, the cost is high. The gasification efficiency reduces, firstly, as the amount of oxygen consumption decreases, and secondly, as the amount of steam consumption decreases. In this case, the cost also reduces. Oxygen usable in Tables 1 and 2 may be high-purity oxygen. It is also possible to use low-purity oxygen which is obtained by using an oxygen enrichment membrane.
When the fluidized-bed furnace is large in size, the intermediate fluidizing gas preferably includes a plurality of fluidizing gases which are supplied from a plurality of concentrical intermediate portions provided between the central and peripheral portions of the furnace bottom. In this case, the oxygen density of the fluidizing gas is preferably set so that oxygen density is the lowest in the central portion of the furnace, and it gradually rises toward the peripheral portion of the furnace.
In the method of the present invention, the fluidizing gas that is supplied to the fluidized-bed furnace oxygen contained in an amount of not higher than 30% of the theoretical amount of oxygen required for combustion of combustible matter. Incombustible matter is taken out of the fluidized-bed furnace from a peripheral portion of the furnace bottom and classified, and sand obtained by the classification is returned to the inside of the fluidized-bed furnace. The combustible gas and fine particles produced in the fluidized-bed furnace are burned at a high temperature of 1,300xc2x0 C. or higher in a melt combustion furnace, i.e. a melting furnace, and the ash is melted therein. Exhaust gas from the melt combustion furnace is used to drive a gas turbine. The pressure in the fluidized-bed furnace is maintained at a level not lower than or above atmospheric pressure according to its usage. The combustible matter, may be waste matter coal, and so forth.
In addition, the present invention provides an apparatus for gasifying combustible matter in a fluidized-bed furnace to produce a combustible gas. The fluidized-bed furnace includes the following constituent elements: a side wall having an approximately circular horizontal cross-sectional configuration; a fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism which is disposed in the bottom portion of the furnace; an incombustible matter outlet which is disposed at the outer periphery of the fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism; a central supply device for supplying a fluidizing gas to the inside of the furnace from a central portion of the fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism so that the fluidizing gas flows vertically upward; a peripheral supply device for supplying a fluidizing gas to the inside of the furnace from a peripheral portion of the fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism so that the fluidizing gas flows vertically upward; an inclined wall for turning over the fluidizing gas and fluidized medium flowing vertically upward to the central portion of the furnace at a position above the peripheral supply device; and a free board which is disposed above the inclined wall. The central supply device supplies a fluidizing gas having a relatively low mass velocity and a relatively low oxygen density. The peripheral supply device supplies a fluidizing gas having a relatively high mass velocity and a relatively high oxygen density.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the fluidized-bed furnace may further include an intermediate supply device for supplying a fluidizing gas to the inside of the furnace from a ring-shaped intermediate portion between the central and peripheral portions of the fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism so that the fluidizing gas flows vertically upward. The intermediate supply device supplies a fluidizing gas having a mass velocity which is intermediate between the mass velocities of the fluidizing gases supplied by the central and peripheral supply devices, and an oxygen density which is intermediate between the oxygen densities of the fluidizing gases supplied by the central and peripheral supply devices. The peripheral supply device may be a ring-shaped supply box. The fluidized-bed furnace may further include a combustible matter inlet which is disposed in the upper part of the fluidized-bed furnace. The combustible matter inlet may be arranged to drop combustible matter into a space above the central supply device. The fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism may be formed so that the peripheral portion thereof is lower than the central portion thereof.
The incombustible matter outlet may have a ring-shaped portion which is disposed at the outer periphery of the fluidizing gas dispersing mechanism, and a conical portion which extends downward from the ring-shaped portion so as to contract as the distance from the ring-shaped portion increases in the downward direction. The incombustible matter outlet may have a volume regulating discharger, a first swing valve for sealing, a swing cut-off valve, a second swing valve for sealing, which are arranged in series.
The apparatus of the present invention may include a melt combustion furnace, i.e. a melting furnace, in which the combustible gas and fine particles produced in the fluidized-bed furnace are burned at high temperature, and the resulting ash is melted. The melt combustion furnace has a cylindrical primary combustion chamber with an approximately vertical axis, and a combustible gas inlet for supplying the combustible gas and fine particles produced in the fluidized-bed furnace into the cylindrical primary combustion chamber so that the combustible gas and fine particles circle about the axis of the primary combustion chamber. The melt combustion furnace further has a secondary combustion chamber which is communicated with the cylindrical primary combustion chamber, and a discharge opening which is provided in the lower part of the secondary combustion chamber so that molten ash can be discharged from the discharge opening. Exhaust gas from the secondary combustion chamber of the melt combustion furnace is introduced into a waste heat boiler and an air preheater, thereby recovering waste heat. Exhaust gas from the secondary combustion chamber of the melt combustion furnace may be used to drive a gas turbine. Exhaust gas may be introduced into a dust collector where dust is removed before being released into the atmosphere. (Function)
In the method or apparatus of the-present invention, the fluidized-bed furnace has an approximately circular horizontal cross-sectional configuration, and hence a pressure-resistance furnace structure can be formed. Thus, the pressure in the fluidized-bed furnace can be maintained at a level not lower than the atmospheric pressure, and it is easy to raise the pressure of a combustible gas produced from combustible matter supplied into the furnace. The high-pressure combustible gas can be used as a fuel for a gas turbine or boiler-gas turbine combined-cycle power plant which can be run at high efficiency. Therefore, the use of the combustible gas in such a plant makes it possible to increase the efficiency of energy recovery from combustible matter.
In the method and apparatus of the present invention, when the purpose thereof is to process wastes, the pressure in the fluidized-bed furnace is preferably maintained at is a level not higher than the atmospheric pressure in order to prevent leakages of an odious smell or a harmful combustion gas from the furnace. In such case, the furnace wall can also resist well the pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the furnace wall, since the furnace has an approximately circular horizontal cross-sectional configuration.
In the present invention, the mass velocity of the central fluidizing gas supplied into the fluidized-bed furnace is set lower than the mass velocity of the peripheral fluidizing gas, and the upward stream of fluidizing gas in the upper part of the peripheral portion in the furnace is turned over to the central portion of the furnace, thereby forming a moving bed, in which a fluidized medium settles and diffuses, in the central portion of the furnace, and also forming a fluidized bed, in which the fluidized medium is actively fluidized, in the peripheral portion in the furnace. Thus, combustible matter which is supplied into the furnace is gasified to form a combustible gas while circulating, together with the fluidized medium, from the lower part of the moving bed to the fluidized bed and from the top of the fluidized bed to the moving bed. First, mainly a volatile component of combustible matter is gasified by the heat of the fluidized medium (generally, siliceous sand) in the moving bed which moves downward in the center of the furnace. Since the oxygen content of the central fluidizing gas, which forms the moving bed, is relatively low, the combustible gas produced in the moving bed is not practically burned, but it is moved upward to the free board, together with the central fluidizing gas, thereby forming a high-calorific value combustible gas of good quality.
The combustible matter, i.e. fixed carbon (char) and tar, which has lost its volatile component and been heated in the moving bed, is then circulated into the fluidized bed and burned by contact with the peripheral fluidizing gas, which has a relatively high oxygen content, in the fluidized bed, thereby changing into a combustion gas and ash, and also generating heat of combustion which maintains the inside of the furnace at a temperature in the range of from 450xc2x0 to 650xc2x0C. The fluidized medium is heated by the heat of combustion, and the heated fluidized medium is turned over to the central portion of the furnace in the upper part of the peripheral portion of the furnace and then moves downward in the moving bed, thereby maintaining the temperature in the moving bed at the level required for gasification of the volatile component. Since the whole furnace, in particular central portion of the furnace, is placed under low-oxygen condition, it is possible to produce a combustible gas having a high content of combustible component. Further, metals contained in the combustible matter can be recovered as non-oxidized valuable matter from the incombustible matter outlet.
In the present invention, the combustible gas and ash, together with other fine particles, which are produced in the fluidized-bed furnace, may be burned in the melt combustion furnace. In such a case, since the combustible gas contains a large amount of combustible component, the temperature in the melt combustion furnace can be raised to a high level, i.e. 1,300xc2x0 C. or higher, without the need for a fuel for heating. Thus, the ash can be sufficiently melted in the melt combustion furnace. The molten ash can be taken out of the melt combustion furnace, and it can be readily solidified by a known method, e.g. water cooling. Accordingly, the volume of ash is considerably reduced, and harmful metals contained in the ash are solidified. Therefore, the ash can be changed into a form capable of reclaiming disposal.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals denote like elements.